


Rejectale

by Surrika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrika/pseuds/Surrika
Summary: Risk, a boy from the village of Mount Ebott finds himself the victim of a dare via a folk tale. Now he finds himself at the mercy of a stranger
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

There is a legend that surrounds the perilous rocks of Mount Ebott, The legend of the fallen child. A human folk tale that has been told for many generations, a human once fled to the mountains after being hunted down by their own kind. The monsters who were believed to occupy the dark depths of the mountain lured the child in with whispers of safety and protection. The child leapt into the darkness with a scream followed by a sickening thud before leaving the atmosphere with a deafening silence. The moral of the story is to not succumb to the kindness of strangers, if the offering is too good to be true, then that is probably the case.

But that did not stop the dares of children using the mountain as a playful rite of passage. This brings us to the school of the village at the foot of Mount Ebott, to a boy named Risk. Risk was small in stature, very soft-spoken and not easy to temper, one could call him a meek excuse of a human, but his approach to situations often came off as creepy to the other children, rumours that he was just a ticking time bomb of trouble circulated the playground of his school. When hearing about the legend the other kids from his class told Risk that if he made it to the top of Mount Ebott with them, they would let them hang out with them. Finally a chance at acceptance!

  
So Risk set off immediately after school. The taunts of the other children jeering him on, some encouraging and others just plain bullying, using peer pressure to guide him up the mountain. The clear sky slowly became overcast with grey clouds promising rain, some of the kids broke away from the group as they did not want to get wet. But Risk continued to press on. He could do it, this was all he had to do to finally make some friends.

An hour passed before the clouds began to give way to a downpour of rain, the mountain trail becoming more and more treacherous with every step, Risk could not stop now, if he did he would never hear the end of it. Even if there was one other child behind him at this point, one witness was good enough for him, he wasn’t going to go down as a quitter, what would his friends think of him then? The place of legend was nearing, the cavernous hole that was near the peak of the mountain came into their vision.

“Well, you made it Risk, but that’s only part of the journey, now you got to stand at the edge of the hole and yell into it!” a child spoke from behind him, the only one that had stayed to watch Risk make it, it seems the other children had left. He sighed heavily, well he made it this far what was one more thing? He approached the hole, the rain making the rocks around the hole treacherous and slippery to traverse, but this was it, the acceptance of his peers just around the corner, a small smile creeping onto his face. When suddenly his heart sank “Bye loser…” the child behind him said before he felt the firm shove of their palms against his back.

Risk propelled forward from the force of the push, not able to intake enough air to scream as the last thing he could hear was the laughter of his peer fading as the light from above grew dimmer, Risk tried with all his might to try and find something to grab, his eyes blurred from the tears of betrayal. He just wanted to be accepted, when the kids taught him about this legend and how he’d be accepted if he took the dare he had no idea they hated him this much. Perhaps he should have taken the moral of the story to heart. He closed his eyes, this was it for him it seems. He had accepted his fate, there was no place for him in the world. Perhaps it was best for him to just leave.

Eventually he hit the bottom with a resounding thud, he laid there unconscious for who knows how long, but eventually and by some miracle he would awaken, his head in tremendous pain as he groggily brought his aching arm to life, he touched his head softly looking at his hand afterwards, little droplets of blood stained his hand, though this wasn’t fresh blood, he softly sat up and noticed a pool of dried blood surrounding his body, did he die? Was this the afterlife? If not then how on earth did he survive. The only light in this damp dark cave was a couple of candles flickering on the walls surrounding him. Slowly he climbed up to his feet as he tried to maintain his balance wobbling slightly before falling back onto his rump. He whimpered softly before he heard a sound of soft padded footsteps drawing closer to his location, he scrambled back before feeling a cold hard stone wall stop any further attempts at getting away. He closed his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face into his lap, the legends were true, it was the monsters, they were coming to eat him.

  
“Oh my, you’ve woken up! Please let me help you…” A soft-spoken voice and was soothing to hear echoed throughout the empty cavern, Risk slowly opened his eyes peering from between his knees. A creature that looked like a goat with a shiny white coat of fur that shimmered in the dim candlelight stood before him, was this an angel? Perhaps he really did die. The creature slowly offered a paw to Risk, along with a soft smile “I’m sorry you had to wake up like that, I was afraid if I moved you, I would have just caused more injuries, I’ve been looking after you for a while now.” The monster spoke pushing his paw just a nudge closer. Risk reached out grabbing the paw as the monster pulled him to his feet before gently grabbing his arms to make sure he stayed balanced, the goat creature was the same height as Risk and was wearing royal purple and yellow robes that were obviously far too big for them. The goat smiled gently “That was quite a fall you'd taken, oh! I haven’t introduced myself! I am Asriel, prisoner of these catacombs.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risk journeys deeper into the catacombs with Asriel

Risk stared at the goat-like creature for a few moments, an awkward silence permeated the surrounding cavern. What was Risk to think? He was just pushed into the mountain of legend and now here he was, face to face with what could only be described as a monster. Though having the appearance of one, it didn’t seem to have any hostile intent towards him, if what this creature was saying was true, Risk had him to thank for being alive. Suddenly the goat jerked his hands away from Risks arms, comfortable with the fact that he wasn’t going to fall back down.

My apologies, I just wanted to make sure you stayed upright!” The creature gave a nervous chuckle as their cheeks showed the slightest hint of a blush. “May I ask your name? As I have already said I am Asriel Dreemurr… and you are?” he asked. It would be rude for Risk not to introduce himself, after all he did know this monster's name but when Risks lips parted to speak nothing seemed to come out. Perplexed, he tried to speak again but not a peep was heard from the human. Asriel smiled gently “It is quite alright, you do not need to give me your name, I am just thankful you’re alright human.”

Asriel turned around and began to walk away from him, Risk didn’t want to be left alone and decided to follow the kind-hearted creature. “I’m afraid you are stuck down here with me now, human, if there was a way I could get you back up to the surface I would. But as it stands, we are trapped down here.” He softly spoke as his robes trailed behind him, Risk had to take careful steps not to tread on his long flowing robe. Risk yet again tried to speak but nothing escaped his lips. Why couldn’t he talk? He then stopped in his tracks fully realising his situation.

He was trapped in the cavern, with a total stranger, betrayed by his own kind, he couldn’t speak, it was all finally truly sinking into his mind, he was alone. Risk stopped in his tracks, his hands balling into a fist, why did they hate him? Did he deserve it? What did he have to do to be accepted? All these questions and more started to overwhelm him as water began to blur his vision. The silhouette of the goat-like creature becoming more and more distant. Finally he broke.   
  
Falling to his knees Risk began to weep. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks, the sorrow becoming too much to bear on his shoulders. He wiped his face with his sleeves staining them with his emotions when suddenly he felt a warm presence drawing closer at a great speed before an impact, a set of arms wrapping around him. He froze in place, the situation suddenly flipping. Risk took a moment to open his eyes as he noticed the creature hugging him.

This stranger that he had only just met, was trying to comfort him “Please, forget about your past, whatever happened before all of this is over now. You need not fret about it. I cannot begin to understand what you’ve gone through, but please cease your tears. You’re safe now.” Asriel spoke in a soothing almost nurturing voice you’d expect from an older sibling. Risk took a moment to calm down, his arms at his side drooping to the floor.

Asriel pulled back and used one of his baggy sleeves to wipe the last of Risks' tears away. “Also please do not misunderstand, it is healthy to cry. Healthy to let it all out, but right now you must be starving, please follow me to my home! I’m not much of a cook but I know humans have a soft-spot for chocolate.” He smiled. Risk wasn’t going to lie, some chocolate did sound good right about now. Risk looked around for a moment and found a small rock on the floor, Asriel watched as something overcame Risk, the human picked up a sharp rock and began scratching it along the surface of the wall. ‘R I S K’ he scratched upon the wall before gesturing between the word and himself.

“Risk? Is that your name?” Asriel asked as Risk nodded approvingly to the question, Asriel smiled “That’s a lovely name, I’m Asri-... oh wait you know my name already!” He chuckled nervously, almost introducing himself for a third time. Risk smiled at the goat now dropping the stone.   
  


“Ow! Watch it buddy! I was happy to help you say your name but you didn’t have to drop me so hard!” A loud voice boomed startling Risk as he stared at the source, the rock. “It’s rude to stare y’know, some people honestly… no manners.” the rock replied before rolling away into the darkness. Risk just looked at Asriel for some sort of signal that this was normal here.

“Oh, I think you woke him up…” He giggled softly and rubbed the back of his own head. “Please let us not waste any more time here Risk, now I’m starting to get hungry.” He smiled as Risk rushed over to Asriel’s side.

After a short amount of walking in silence, Asriel decided to check if Risk knew how to defend himself “Oh! I suppose I should teach you how to protect yourself down here.” He said as they came upon what looked to be a very hastily put together training area. “You know about your soul right? The thing that makes you, you?” He asked. Risk could only tilt his head in response, sure he had heard about souls in fantasy and ghost stories but his science classes told him that souls didn’t exist.

Risk after a few moments shook his head which made Asriel give a look of surprise “How could you not know about souls? I suppose I’ll have to explain, please do not panic with what I am about to show you…” He said as Asriel drew closer and set his paw gently on Risks chest, a faint glow with the hue of teal began to emanate from Risk, as Asriel pulled his paw back a light blue heart shape left Risks body, The monster looked perplexed “Teal?... huh I didn’t know they came in different colours…” He explained calmly. He also noticed something else peculiar, a small crack at the top of his soul. Asriel decided to not bring this up.

“Well Risk, this is your soul, the very culmination of your being, this is what makes you, you. Unfortunately, not every monster down here is nice and they will try to take this from you.” With that said he gently gave Risk their soul back pushing his paw gently against Risks chest. “I do not wish for it, I…” Asriel paused for a moment seemingly hesitant to continue that sentence. “Anyway, Risk… the monsters do not want it because they're evil, they're just… desperate… so if you see another monster please try to reason with them, if that doesn’t work, please just run.” He said before looking into Risks eyes with deep-seated concern “Understand Risk?” 

Risk took a moment to take aboard the instructions Asriel gave him, he had no reason not to trust him after what he just did, if he truly wanted the soul he could have just taken it there and then. He gave a stern and understanding nod, Asriel smiled and then turned to keep walking “Not that you’ll need to defend yourself, we’re prisoners here for now…” Asriel added. He turned back to look at Risk “Come on, not much further to my house now. We’re almost there and I’ll bake a chocolate cake!” He smiled, This caused Risk to hurry to Asriel's side and continue their journey deeper into the catacombs.


End file.
